The Legend of Golden Banana
by bananaprincess
Summary: Sebuah pisang ajaib dapat mengabulkan permintaan orang yang menemukannya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui keberadaan pisang ajaib tersebut. Ketika orang-orang tersebut sadar, petualangan pun dimulai! AU, OOC. Read and Review!
1. The Destined Banana

**The Legend of Golden Banana**

_**bananaprincess**_

The 2nd fanfict from me,,

AU dan OOC akan banyak ditemukan di fanfict ini.

Kisah ini merupakan kisah fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, waktu dan tokoh itu adalah merupakan hal yang disengaja.

Enjoy reading…

Dan jangan lupa review!

**The Legend of Golden Banana**

_Prolouge_

_Golden Banana_ atau Pisang Mas adalah sebuah legenda yang terkenal diseantero penggemar pisang diseluruh dunia. Konon pisang ini hanya berbuah 500 tahun sekali dan tempat berbuahnya selalu berbeda. Meskipun begitu pisang ini juga tidak mudah untuk ditemukan dan didapatkan. Untuk mendapatkannya harus melewati berbagai rintangan serta persaingan dengan orang-orang yang juga menginginkan pisang tersebut. Mengapa orang-orang begitu berminat? Karena mitosnya bahwa pisang itu dapat mengabulkan permintaan si penemunya, satu permintaan saja. Tidak sembarang orang dapat menemukannya, hanya orang yang benar-benar menghayati dan mencintai buah pisang dengan sepenuh hati yang bisa mendapatkannya.

Dan kini, ketika pisang mas itu akhirnya muncul kembali...

* * *

**The Destined Banana**

_Pulau Rambut, Kepulauan Seribu, November 2007_

"Ouch!" pekik Ino ketika berjalan diantara pepohonan saat pengamatan Biawak. Teriakan Ino yang lumayan keras itu membuat banyak burung-burung yang sedang bercengkrama di atas dahan pepohonan menjadi berterbangan.

"Kenapa No?" tanya Tenten. "Ribut banget!"

"Kepentok dahan nih," jawab Ino sambil mengusap-usah dahinya.

"Ayo No, ntar ketinggalan nih kita. Udah pada di depan, katanya banyak _ular sanca kembang_ disini, ada biawak pula. Matilah kalo kita digigit biawak, " pinta Tenten seraya mengamati jalan di depan mereka.

Rombongan pengamatan mereka pagi itu menuju ke menara pengamatan burung di tengah Pulau Rambut. Namun, rombongan sudah jauh di depan, Ino dan Tenten tertinggal karena keasikan mengamati seekor anak burung Kowak malam kelabu yang terjatuh dari sarangnya. Untungnya jalan menuju ke menara pengamatan sudah ada jalur tersendiri, jadi mereka bedua tinggal mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada.

"Eh, No ada pisang! Buahnya banyak, mateng-mateng lagi," ujar Tenten bersemangat.

"Mana?!" seru Ino tidak kalah semangat, suaranya bersaing dengan siutan suara burung dimana-mana.

Berdua mereka pun keluar dari jalur pengamatan untuk menghampiri tanaman pisang berbuah ranum tersebut. Batangnya tidak tinggi sehingga mereka berdua dengan mudah menjangkaunya. Pisang ambon yang enak, segar dan manis.

"Tapi aneh gak No, padahal disini kan gak ada primata," kata Tenten, tangannya cekatan membuka kulit pisang.

"Burung. Disebarin sama para _kowak malam clubbing_ itu kali, atau _pecuk-pecuk_," jawab Ino asal.

"No, udah yuk. Kita ditinggal nih," rengek Tenten pada Ino yang sedang asik melahap pisang.

"Bentar dulu. Mendingan bawain sekalian buat mereka Tenten. Pasti pada seneng dan gak ngomel-ngomel," ujar Ino cuek. "Gak ada _macaca_ juga kan disini, sikat aja semua."

"Rakus," sembur Tenten sambil melangkah menuju jalur interpretasi kembali.

"Eh, eh, tunggu Tenten! Satu lagi deh. Laper nih," balas Ino seraya mengambil satu lagi buah pisang dari tandannya. "Tenten," panggil Ino terdengar penuh ketakutan baru beberapa langkah berjalan.

"No, kenapa No?" Dengan cemas Tenten berbalik ke arah Ino.

Tenten melihat Ino yang diwajahnya terwarnai dengan rasa terkejut amat sangat. Ditangan Ino terdapat sebuah kulit pisang berwarna hijau kekuningan berpendar. Ciut rasanya nyali Tenten melihat hal itu, dimundurkannya kakinya selangkah.

"Tenten," ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar.

"No," jawab Tenten dengan suara tercekat. "Ayo lari."

Sekeliling tanah Pulau Rambut yang kering serta udaranya yang berbau pengap karena kotoran burung seketika berganti. Kabut turun, suhu terasa lebih rendah dengan pohon-pohon yang menghijau dan tanah lembap.

"No, ini dimana?" tanya Tenten pelan.

Di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang terlihat hamparan sawah menghijau yang dibatasi oleh sebuah bukit berbatu dan terjal. Lainnya berbatas dengan rimbunan pohon dan semak-semak setinggi lebih dari satu meter.

"Gak tahu."

Kemudian mereka sudah ada di tempat yang berbeda lagi. Di sekitar mereka ada perumahan penduduk, jalan berbatu dan tepian rawa yang luas. Sama sekali bukan Pulau Rambut yang beberapa saat lalu mereka pijak. Tak ada sawah, tak ada rawa, tak ada rumah penduduk di Pulau Rambut. Isinya hanya burung-burung. Sedangkan ini, begitu nyata bahkan angin yang berhembus pun mereka dapat merasakannya. Dua orang petani lewat disebelah mereka, mengobrol tanpa menyadari kehadiran Ino dan Tenten. Bicara dalam bahasa Sunda yang cepat, kata-kata yang ditangkap oleh mereka berdua hanyalah Jamungkal dan Rawa Danau.

"Jamungkal?" bisik Ino.

"Rawa Danau?" balas Tenten juga memandang Ino.

Pemandangan di depan mereka terhapus, kembali bersama suaka margasatwa Pulau Rambut yang gersang, panas dan bau kotoran burung.

"Eeee, kalian kok udah nyampe sini?" tanya Chouji. "Tadi kan ada di belakang."

Tenten dan Ino masih berpandangan tidak percaya. Bagaikan dilempar dari dunia mimpi.

"Chou, cubit tangan gw donk," pinta Ino pada Chouji.

"Eh, Ino, Tenten, udah duluan aja," Neji menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Dicariin Sakura tadi."

"Ouch!" Ino menarik tangannya dari Chouji. "Sakit dodol!"

"Woy kenapa tuh?!" Suara Lee terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Lha katanya minta dicubit," kata Chouji.

"Iya, sakit tau," sergah Ino cepat sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Sakit No?" tanya Tenten penuh kecemasan.

"Sakitlahh," seloroh Ino.

"Jadi," ucap Tenten.

"Jadi apa?" potong Chouji.

"Yang tadi," tambah Tenten lagi. Ino memandangi Tenten penuh penasaran.

"Udah-udah, jalan yuk. Udah pada di belakang tuh," Neji ikut-ikutan memotong perkataan Tenten.

"_Reality_," bisik Ino menyimpulkan.

TBC

**Author note**

_Ular sanca kembang_ = **ulat phyton** (_Phyton reticulatus_)

_Kowak malam clubbing_: plesetan saya dan temen2 buat burung **Kowak Maling atau Kowak Malam Kelabu** (_Nycticorax nycticorax_)

_Pecuk – pecuk_ : berbagai jenis burung **Pecuk** yang hidup di pulau rambut, ada pecuk padi, pecuk ular dll.

_Macaca_ : kependekan dari _macaca fascicularis_ atau **monyet ekor panjang**. Monyet2 yang banyak di parkiran taman safari itu lhoo…

_jalur interpretasi_ : jalur yang biasa digunakan untuk kegiatan ekowisata di kawasan-kawasan konservasi.

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngreview fanfict pertama gw,, Nana YazuChi, hanaruki, Yukihara Kanata, Hyuuzu-chan, Tayuya-hime, dan Yonchan.

Yang belum baca fict pertama saya baca yah, **Sayonara.**

**Thx for reading…**


	2. Banana Boy

**The Legend of Golden Banana**

_bananaprincess_

The 2nd fanfict from me,,

AU dan OOC akan banyak ditemukan di fanfict ini.

Kisah ini merupakan kisah fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, waktu dan tokoh itu adalah merupakan hal yang disengaja.

Enjoy reading…

Dan jangan lupa review!

**Chapter 1**

**Banana Boy**

"_Banana boy_, gimana kalau pisangnya kita bagi dua?"

Wajah malas dan nampak manis itu balik tersenyum menyebalkan pada Ino.

"Hmm," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Hn?" balas Ino.

"Yakin?" Senyum _banana boy_ belum juga pudar sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja!" seru Ino penuh keyakinan.

Lelaki tinggi, bermuka masam dan berambut nanas itu tertawa kecil. "_Don't mind banana girl. It's yours._" Sesaat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum dan melambai pada Ino, melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Eh _banana boy_! Aku serius!" teriak Ino padanya sambil berjalan menyusul. Namun, dia tidak memperdulikan Ino, hingga akhirnya Ino bisa mencapai sisinya dan berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya yang besar. "_Banana boy_, beneran gak mau? Muka kamu gak bisa bohong."

_Banana boy_ menghentikan jalannya. Memandangi Ino lurus-lurus yang membuat Ino kemudian menjadi salah tingkah. "Masa sih? Muka gue kayak gitu?"

Ino mendongak dan tertawa, "Sungguh, aku gak bohong."

Tawa Ino itu disambut dengan suara perut keroncongan yang lumayan keras.

"Upps," sahut Ino. "Bukan punyaku."

Laki-laki itu nyengir lebar, "Ayo deh, kita bagi pisangnya. Sekalian gue traktir lo makan."

"Cihuy!!! Tengkyu _banana boy_!" Ino terlonjak kegirangan.

"Ya, tapi jangan panggil gue _banana boy_, _banana girl_. Nama gue Shikamaru," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju salah satu restoran yang ada di Botani Square.

"Oh Shikamaru, mau pake embel-embel gak?" tanya Ino ketika mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk.

Dia tersenyum lagi, lalu memanggil pelayan. "Terserah. Sepantasnya aja, mau panggil Shikamaru aja juga enggak apa-apa."

"Oke Shikamaru! Kenalin aku Ino!"

Selanjutnya mereka berdua tenggelam dalam obrolan ringan dan menarik. Mulai dari kehidupan sehari-hari sampai pada hobby dan kegemaran. Ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai manga Bleach, film Juno, membaca berbagai buku, makan dan tidur. Banyak persamaan mereka, selain itu mereka sama-sama menggilai pisang dan olahannya.

Padahal berdua mereka baru saja bertemu belum sampai satu jam yang lalu di dalam Supermarket Giant. Saat mereka sama-sama berbelanja, dan menginginkan pisang ambon yang ternyata stoknya tinggal satu. Namun, pada akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah dan memberikan itu kepada Ino. Ino merasa tidak pantas menerima pisang itu, lalu mencari Shikamaru kembali untuk membagi dua pisang itu. Pencarian itu mempertemukan mereka di depan Giant lewat Ino yang tidak sengaja menabrak Shikamaru. Obrolan mereka terhenti saat pisang terakhir tersisa diatas meja.

"Terakhir," ujar Ino mantap, tangannya terjulur pada pisang itu.

Sayangnya, Shikamaru lebih sigap sehingga pisang itu sekarang sudah berada digenggaman Shikamaru. "Gue dapet," katanya sambil tertawa jenaka.

"Yaahh, jelas aja, tangan kamu kan lebih lebar dan panjang! Dasar tangan panjang!" cibir Ino cemberut.

Shikamaru membuka pisang itu ditemani tatapan iri Ino. "Kenapa? Mau? Bilang donk," ledek Shikamaru pada Ino ketika hampir memasukkan pisang itu dalam mulutnya.

"Enggak ah!! Makan aja sana!"

"Yee, ngambek deh," sahut Shikamaru.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong tentang pisang. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu," kata Ino.

"Apa? Udah nemu pisang paling enak didunia?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Ino menggeleng.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Dulu. Aku pernah ngalamin kejadian aneh. Waktu itu aku lagi praktikum di pulau rambut, terus sahabatku nemuin sebuah pohon pisang. Aku dan dia ambil tuh pisang, eh isinya kosong!" cerita Ino dengan histeris.

"Hmmm," komentar Shikamaru.

"Ihh, serius. Dua rius. Tiga rius. Terus tu pisang, ahh pokoknya aneh deh! Pasti lo gak akan percaya!"

Shikamaru meletakkan kulit pisang terakhir diatas meja, "Hmm, Rawa danau?"

Mata Ino menatap Shikamaru penuh terkejut, "Kamu, gimana tahu?"

Senyum muncul kembali di wajah Shikamaru, "Tentu saja, kita adalah orang-orang yang ditakdirkan oleh pisang ajaib tersebut.

TBC

A/n

Fufufu, sejak kapan Ino dan Shikamaru jadi _bananaholic_??

*entahlah gue juga gak tahu* LOL

_Thanks for reading,,_

_And don't forget to review!_


	3. Shikamaru's Tale

**The Legend of Golden Banana**

_bananaprincess_

Makasih banget yang udah ngereview chapter2 sebelumnya,

maaf banget belum bisa bales review fict kalian.

baru beres UTS nih,

heehehe...

Warning : OOC dan AU

Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

enjoy...

* * *

**The Legend of Golden Banana**

_Chapter 2_

_Shikamaru's Tale  
_

_**Perjalanan ke Rawa Danau, Mei 2009**_

"Ceritakan pada kami," pinta Ino sambil memasukkan satu batang Pocky Choco Banana ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa?" sahut Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

"Gimana bisa?" tanya Ino dan sekali lagi sebatang Pocky Choco Banana lenyap di mulutnya.

"Iya bagaimana bisa?" timpal Tenten ikut-ikutan dari kursi belakang. "Gimana bisa? Nemuin pisang aneh juga ya?"

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Mau tahu aja kalian ini!"

"Kalo enggak cerita aku abisin nih Pocky Choco Banananya!" ancam Ino seraya mempercepat lajunya menghabiskan batang demi batang pocky.

"Ah, gue punya banyak," dalihnya mengejek.

"Ih, Shikamaru nyebelin!" seru Tenten mendekap tangan.

"Yaudah, ayo kita abisin Tenten. Sikaaatttt!!!!" ujar Ino membagi Pocky Choco Banananya dengan Tenten.

"Oi, oi, jangan donk. Nyarinya susah tuh!" kata Shikamaru panik.

"Udah nyupir aja sana!" bilang Tenten memasang tampang makan-pocky-aduh-enaknya.

Ino melirik Shikamaru, "Yah, mupeng dia. Mupeng! Nih gue kasih!" Dilemparnya satu kotak Pocky Choco Banana yang masih utuh kepada Shikamaru.

Ciiiitttt... Disertai bunyi duk dan kelontangan barang-barang di bagasi. Mobil itu berdecit karena dihentikan mendadak. Bertiga mereka belum selesai terkejut ketika tiba-tiba hujan deras turun.

"Aduuuhhh," rintih Tenten. "Kejedut nih! Apa-apaan sih!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino yang juga nampak kaget.

Pertanyaan itu disambut hening oleh Shikamaru, matanya belum lepas dari jalanan di depannya.

"Apa? Apa? Ada apa Shikamaru?" Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru dan ikut melihat ke jalanan di depannya.

Tepat di depan mobil Toyota Harrier yang mereka tumpangi tergeletak sesuatu. Bentuknya menyerupai satwa berkaki empat, seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam pekat. Namun, tidak tampak begitu jelas karena hujan yang turun begitu lebat.

"Kucing?" celetuk Tenten yang juga ikut memperhatikan onggokan hitam di tengah jalan itu.

"Itu anjing," kata Shikamaru, raut terkejutnya belum berubah sejak tadi.

"Mbek tahu," sambung Ino datar.

"Mbek darimana?" sanggah Tenten. "Kucing tahu."

"Ada gitu kucing segede itu?" dalih Ino.

"Itu anjing. Percaya deh! Tenten ambilin payung dong," kata Shikamaru pada Tenten.

"Itu mbek tahu!" Ino mempertahankan pendapatnya dan bersamaan itu dia membuka pintu mobil. Menerobos hujan tanpa payung hanya _raincoat_ yang memang sejak tadi sudah dipakainya.

"Ino, jangan ujan-ujanan donk," kata Shikamaru keluar dari mobil sambil membawa payung.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti seketika, melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Begitu pula Ino, tertegun masih diguyur derai hujan yang jatuh. Tidak ada apa-apa didepan mobil mereka, onggokan gelap yang tadi mereka kita kucing, kambing dan anjing mendadak lenyap.

"Hilang," ucap Ino bergetar.

"Gue bener-bener nabrak dan liat jelas tadi. Kenapa?" ujar Shikamaru melangkah mendekati Ino dan memayunginya.

"Gue ngerasa aneh," bilang Ino sambil melihat kesekeliling mereka.

Jalanan lengang bahkan sejak tadi mereka tidak bertemu dengan pengendara lain yang melewati jalan tersebut. Di kedua tepi jalan juga tidak ditemui perumahan, desa terakhir sudah mereka lewati 15 menit yang lalu. Sekarang yang terdapat di kanan dan kiri hanyalah kebun kosong dan sesemakan tinggi. Angin kencang menderu, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik pepohonan. Kilat yang menyambar disertai gemuruh petir menyadarkan mereka berdua jika mereka masih ditengah hujan deras.

Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang, "Masuk yuk. Basah semua nih. Dingin. Masih banyak yang mesti kita lakukan nanti."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Sepanjang jalan menuju Resort Cagar Alam Rawa Danau, tersaji pemandangan hijau, pepohonan dan perumahan desa. Jalanan yang ada beraspal dan tidak lebar, tak banyak kendaraan yang melewatinya. Suasana yang tercipta setelah hujan menambah segar udara. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak saling bicara lagi, mulut mereka seperti dikunci oleh gembok yang tak terlihat.

Sore hari berkabut akhirnya mereka tiba di Resort Cagar Alam Rawa Danau. Tempat ini menjadi tempat pemberhentian pertama mereka, karena untuk memasuki daerah Jamungkal maka harus melapor dulu ke resort. Daerah Jamungkal termasuk dalam Cagar Alam Rawa Danau oleh karena itu diperlukan perizinin masuk ke dalam sana.

Setelah menurunkan barang-barang bawaan karena akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki keesokan hari mereka menuju menara samping resort. Di menara pengamat di samping kantor resort mereka bertiga berdiri, menatap jauh ke hamparan rawa di bawah mereka. Sesekali terdengar sahut-sahutan suara lutung yang berlarian antara dahan pepohonan di bawah resort.

"Wahh, bagusnya," komentar Tenten takjub.

"Besok kita kesana! Disana," seru Ino heboh.

"Iya," sahut Shikamaru pelan.

"Cerita sekarang," pinta Ino sibuk menyiapkan kamera DSLRnya untuk mengabadikan keindahan yang ada di depannya itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Ah ya, kamu belum cerita ke kita," tambah Tenten.

"Cerita apa?" balas Shikamaru memandang lurus ke arah burung-burung yang berseliweran di udara.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu? Rawa Danau?" selidik Ino membidikkan kamera ke arah kabut dan rawa. "Kamu juga ngalamin peristiwa kaya aku dan Tenten?"

"Hmm," Shikamaru berdehem pelan. "Harus mulai cerita dari mana ya?"

"Dari awallahhh.... Cape deh!" Tenten mencibir.

"Gue dapet cerita dari kakek buyut gue tentang ini. Awalnya gue gak percaya. Tetapi."

"Tapi apa?" potong Tenten bersemangat.

"Hush! Diem dulu ah, biar Shikamaru ngelanjutin ceritanya," hardik Ino.

"Dengan semua kenyataan yang ada ini. Gue menjadi benar-benar percaya," kisahnya.

"Memangnya kakek kamu kenapa?" Ino menjadi penasaran juga.

"Kakek dari kakek buyutku itulah yang mendapatkan pisang ajaib tersebut, sebelum kemunculannya lagi sekarang ini," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Wah keren!" komentar Ino takjub sambil mengambil foto Shikamaru.

"Kakeknya kamu minta apa?" ujar Tenten.

"Beliau minta..." Shikamaru terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Minta apa? Minta apa?" Tenten tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Kekayaan?! Kesaktian?! Kejayaan?!" tebak Ino.

Shikamaru menggeleng seraya tersenyum. Dari bawah terdengar suara lutung, sepertinya ingin ikut memberi pendapat. Tidak jarang beberapa ekor dari kawanan itu mendekati resort, dengan sigap Ino langsung membidiknya.

"Istri muda?" celetuk Tenten. "Atau Indonesia merdeka? Waktu itu jaman penjajahan kan?"

Ino terpingkal-pingkal mendengar celetukkan Tenten baru saja. "Ada-ada aja."

"Bukan, bukan itu," sangkal Shikamaru.

"Jadi apa ya?" Tenten bertanya-tanya ingin tahu.

"Ah, beliau cuma meminta agar memiliki keturunan yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng kayak gue."

"Haaahhhhh??!!!!" teriak Ino dan Tenten bersamaan, membuat kawanan lutung dan burung-burung berhamburan terkaget-kaget.

**TBC  
**

_Bogor, 5-6 Mei 2009_


	4. Top of Jamungkal Hill

**The Legend of Golden Banana**

_bananaprincess_

* * *

_Chapter 2.5_

_Top of Jamungkal Hill_

_**Cagar Alam Rawa Danau, Mei 2009 **_

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka bangun dan berkemas. Seusai sarapan, siap dengan carrier masing-masing dan rupa-rupa barang yang harus dibawa, mereka memulai perjalanan. Perjalanan dengan mobil Shikamaru hanya sampai pada desa dimana jalan beraspal habis. Setelah itu perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki hingga sebuah camp di dekat bukit Jamungkal.

Jalan tersebut berbatu, licin dan becek sebab hujan yang tidak henti-hentinya turun sejak semalam. Belum lagi medannya yang menanjak dan menurun. Barang bawaan berat menambah beban perjalan mereka. Terseok-seok mereka meniti tapak batu demi batu, menghindari genangan sambil sesekali menyeka keringat.

Namun semua hal tersebut terbayar dengan pemandangan menghijau sepanjang jalan. Persawahan, rawa-rawa, pepohonan yang rimbun membuat suasana menjadi segar. Begitu pula desau angin yang menyapa menawarkan kesejukan yang tak ditemukan di kota besar.

Sesudah berkali-kali istirahat, duduk-duduk melepas lelah, minum berbotol-botol dan pocky berbungkus-bungkus sampailah juga mereka di camp pertama. Terletak di tepian sawah dan lahan kosong, malam ini mereka akan menginap di sebuah _guest house_ yang tak terawat. Berdinding bambu dan beratap rumbia serta satu-satunya di tempat itu. Begitu sepi.

"Berapa jam kita jalan?" tanya Shikamaru ketika mereka bertiga sedang asik bersantai di bale-bale.

"3,5 jam," jawab Tenten.

"Kebanyakan berenti sih. Ada yang bentar-bentar capek melulu gitu. Maklum orang kota," sindir Ino.

"Hmm, biarin," kata Shikamaru sambil meneguk air mineral. "Kalian masak yah, gue mau tidur dulu. Tar kalo udah mateng bangunin gue, sekalian bikinin kopi."

"Apa?! Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh!" bentak Ino.

"Bikin sendiri sana! Kita juga mau tidur! Capek tau!" tambah Tenten juga sewot.

"Yaudah, huh!" seru mereka bertiga berbarengan.

Mereka bertiga terbangun ketika senja menjelang. Ketiganya pun berdamai, akhirnya memutuskan memasak bersama. Yah, lebih tepatnya Shikamaru yang memasak sedangkan dua lainnya hanya menonton.

"Dasar, masa cewek gak bisa masak?!" omel Shikamaru saat membuat omelet ayam bayam.

Ino tertawa dan menyahut, "Ya nanti cari aja suami pinter masak kayak kamu."

"Swt dah," ujar Shikamaru.

"Dasar muka ketat!" ucap Ino.

"Apa lo bilang?!" kata Shikamaru galak.

"Nih kopinya, jangan ngomel-ngomel lagi ya." Tenten muncul dengan segelas kopi di tangannya.

"Nah gitu dong, kaya Tenten, perhatian," kata Shikamaru sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Hih, biarin. Suka-suka aku donk!" sembur Ino.

Tidak lama kemudian omelet ayam bayam spesial buatan Shikamaru matang juga. Bersama-sama mereka makan dengan lahap, seperti orang yang sudah berhari-hari tidak menyantap nasi.

"Kenyang..." ujar Tenten. "Manstap, enak! Kayak masakan di deket rumahku!"

"Habis ini kita ke Jamungkal yuk," ajak Shikamaru.

"Bukit itu?" tunjuk Ino kepada sebuah bukit yang tidak jauh dari mereka. "Deket dan gak terlalu tinggi. Kayaknya gampang."

"Sekarang yuk, ntar keburu magrib," kata Tenten.

"Oke deh," Shikamaru dan Ino mengiyakan bersamaan.

Melewati pematang sawah dengan barisan padi yang menghijau untuk dapat mencapai kaki bukit Jamungkal. Bukit tersebut tidak terlalu tinggi, juga tidak terlalu lebar. Dipenuhi rimbunan pepohonan dan sesemakan. Semburat jingga mengantung di langit, menambah ceria suasana sore itu. Berkali-kali Ino berhenti untuk mengambil foto dengan kamera Nikon D80nya.

"Ayo naik!" seru Tenten ketika tiba di kaki bukit Jamungkal.

Dengan semangat penuh, ketiganya meniti bukit tersebut. Bukan bukit biasa, itulah kesan yang hinggap dalam benak mereka. Sedari tadi bukan tanah yang mereka pijak tapi tumpukan batu sebesar kepala manusia. Oleh karena itu, bukit itu serasa bukanlah gundukan tanah tetapi tumpukan batu-batu yang menjulang. Salah kaki memijak bisa-bisa tergelincir ke bawah. Selain itu mereka bertiga tidak bisa berjalan beriringan karena batu yang mereka injak akan meluncur ke bawah sehingga bisa membahayakan orang di belakanganya. Bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat pendakian pendek itu menjadi lama, tetapi juga serbuan nyamuk yang menggila.

"Kyaaaa!!!" teriak Ino bergema di seantero bukit.

"No, kenapa No!" seru Tenten. "Ati-ati No!"

"Kenapa lagi sih?" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino. "Udah tahu jalan berbatu-batu gini, malah gak hati-hati!"

"Sewot banget sih," ujar Ino menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru. "Udah tau juga jatoh, nolong pake sewot gitu!"

"Lo tuh mau ditolong gak sih?" kata Shikamaru ketus.

"Udah ah, bete gue," ucap Ino memalingkan muka dari Shikamaru dan langsung melepaskan tangan Shikamaru.

"Ah kalian ini ribut mulu! Udah hampir nyampe puncak bukit nih!" Tenten membubarkan pertengkaran kecil itu.

Dari puncak bukit Jamungkal tersaji pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Hamparan sawah bergoyang gelombang karena tiupan angin. Kerumunan semak tinggi yang mengelilingi rawa bagaikan sebuah pagar. Rerimbunan pohon yang berdiri saling bersaing berhiaskan burung-burung yang sedari tadi hinggap dan terbang.

Puncak yang tidak luas itu mereka susuri seraya menikmati keindahan yang ada. Hingga sampailah mereka pada suatu objek, batu juga sih. Hanya saja yang ini berbeda. Batu tersebut seperti dolmen, artefak prasejarah.

"Oh ini tempat sesajinya," kata Shikamaru.

"Sesaji?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Iya, katanya di bukit ini sering dijadikan tempat minta pesugihan gitu," kisah Shikamaru seraya memegang batu-batu tersebut. "Ambil fotonya No."

"Ih serem," komentar Tenten.

"Kamu gak suruh juga udah aku ambil," ujar Ino yang sejak tadi sudah memotret artefak itu.

"Lo tuh kenapa sih?!" tanya Shikamaru agak emosi.

Sore sudah semakin turun, warna oranye makin membanjiri langit. Para nyamuk juga semakin ganas, tak henti-hentinya terbang, berputar dan mengigit meskipun angin juga berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Namun bukan kesejukan yang dirasa, tapi dingin yang tak menyenangkan. Terasa mistis.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

Mereka bertiga terkesiap. Ada orang lain di bukit itu.

**TBC**

_Bogor, 7 Mei 2009_


	5. The Gifts

**The Legend of Golden Banana**

_Ayudis_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Gifts**_

_Jamungkal, Mei 2009_

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

Mereka bertiga terkesiap. Ada orang lain di bukit itu. Ramai nyamuk yang tadi berpesta pora lenyap seketika berganti udara dingin menusuk tulang. Langit yang barusan bersemu jingga menjadi memerah darah. Semuanya sunyi. Kecuali desah nafas mereka bertiga dan langkah berat seseorang.

Dari balik sesemakan menyeruak seekor satwa, seperti kucing besar, berbulu hitam. Kilauan sinar matahari yang tersisa memantul dari mata dan geligi taringnya. Sosok bersuara tadi semakin mendekati mereka bertiga, langkahnya pelan dan berat beradu dengan bunyi tongkat kayu yang digunakannya.

Tak ada gerakan apapun dari mereka bertiga. Aura ketakutan menghiasi wajah Ino dan Tenten. Sedangkan Shikamaru, tetap dengan wajah datarnya, seakan sudah tahu ini semua pasti terjadi.

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino. "Kita pergi dari sini."

Namun, Shikamaru sama sekali tak bergeming. Terdengar auman pelan dari binatang hitam tersebut, yang setelah Ino amati adalah seekor _Panthera pardus melas._

"No, ayo pergi No. Tenten takut," rengek Tenten sambil menarik-narik pakaian Ino.

Sejuta rasa ingin melarikan diri muncul dari diri Ino serta Tenten. Akan tetapi semakin dekat sosok itu makin kaku saja mereka. Tak dapat bergerak, apalagi berlari turun bukit. Yang terasa cuma angin yang bertiup menderu-deru membawa udara dingin nan membekukan sejak tadi.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut," sosok itu berkata seraya membuat gerakan tangan berputar di udara hingga angin pun berhenti berhembus.

"Si-siapa ka-kamu?" tanya Ino ketakutan kepada sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang kakek tua.

Kakek itu terkekeh dan si _Pathera pardus melas_ alias Macan kumbang itu mendekat kearah mereka. Matanya berkilat menunjukkan keganasan.

"No, ayo No," Tenten merengek lagi. "Itu _Panthera pardus_-nya."

"Dia temanku," kata si Kakek. "Membantu menjaga hutan Rawa Danau dan Gunung Tukung ini. Jadi tidak perlu takut."

Kemudian kakek itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu batu yang agak besar. Menatap kami semua satu persatu seperti seorang kakek yang akan membagi angpau kepada cucu-cucunya.

"Kakek ini siapa?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tempat ini berubah banyak. Sejak desas desus kemunculan pisang emas itu di rawa danau. Banyak orang datang mencari, datang ke rawa tanpa persiapan apa-apa dan akhirnya pulang hanya nama," kisah si kakek pada mereka

"Selalu seperti itu," Shikamaru menanggapi dengan dingin.

Tenten mengeluarkan jeritan kecil mendengar hal itu dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Shikamaru yang besar. Disamping Shikamaru, Ino berdiri menatap ingin tahu kepada si kakek tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Shikamaru.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Shikamaru tegas.

"Aku kesini untuk membantu kalian," ujarnya disertai kekeh tawa menakutkan.

"Mem-membantu? Mak-maksud kakek?" Tenten bertanya penasaran.

"Akan banyak hal bakal kalian temui dan hadapi. Sudah banyak orang datang kesini sengaja mencariku. Tetapi, hanya orang-orang yang tidak tahu, tidak menginginkan dan orang berhati jujurlah yang dapat sampai disini," jelas si kakek. "Kalianlah orang-orang yang terpilih. Namun, sepanjang sejarah pisang mas, hanya satu. Satu pisang yang didapatkan oleh satu orang. Cuma satu."

Suasana menjadi semakin gelap karena senja yang habis masa tampilnya. Kencang angin berhembus kembali, menerpa apapun. Nyamuk-nyamuk bermunculan lagi menimbulkan bunyi dengung yang menganggu pendengaran. Auman sang macan kumbang terdengar membahana di seluruh puncak, matanya memantulkan kengerian. Mereka melihat sang kakek berkomat-kamit, entah membaca mantra entah berbicara pada mereka. Pastinya suaranya hilang dihembus angin. Tiba-tiba lantai batu yang mereka pijak runtuh dan mereka jatuh dalam kegelapan.

Bunyi petir bagai meledakkan udara membangunkan mereka Ino subuh itu. Matanya terbuka tak ada yang dapat dilihat karena gelap, suara hujan menggema diluar pondok. Ketika sudah sepenuhnya sadar, Ino merasakan tangannya mengenggam sesuatu. Ino bangkit dari _sleeping bag_nya, duduk dan mengangkat tangannya. Sebuah kantong. Rasa keingintahuan membuat Ino berniat membuka kantong itu.

"Ingat kata-kataku, jangan buka kantong itu sebelum waktunya!"

Suara besar dan berat itu mengejutkan Ino, kantong itu terlempar ke sisinya. Bukan suara Shikamaru, pasti juga bukan milik Tenten. Kepala Ino menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari siapa yang bicara.

"No," panggil seseorang.

"Shi-Shikamaru," jawab Ino terbata. "Siapa barusan?"

Ruangan itu mendadak terang, Shikamaru menghampiri Ino dengan lampu badai di tangannya.

"Lo baik-baik aja?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir. "Lo barusan teriak kenceng banget."

Ino memandang Shikamaru, "A-ada yang ngomong barusan."

Shikamaru berdiri kembali, berjalan dan mengambil sesuatu, "Gue ngomong, lo ngomong. Nih minum dulu." Diserahkannya sebotol air mineral pada Ino.

"Tri-trims," balas Ino kemudian meneguk airnya.

"Lo beneran gak apa-apa?" Shikamaru mengulang pertanyaannya.

Pertanyaan itu dijawab Ino dengan gelengan kepala. "Pinjem lampunya. Aku mau nyari sesuatu," kata Ino.

"Apa?"

Ino memungut kantong kumal dari sisi _sleeping bag_nya, "Ini."

"Gue juga punya," ujar Shikamaru duduk di samping Ino dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

"Siapa yang kasih?" gumam Ino.

"Kemarin, di puncak Jamungkal. Inget?" Shikamaru menimbang-nimbang kantong miliknya. "Si Kakek bilang mau membantu kita."

"Jadi dari kakek?" tebak Ino.

"Mungkin," sahut Shikamaru pendek.

"Yang aku inget, kakek itu bilang, cuma satu," bilang Ino dengan pandangan ke arah lampu badai.

Angin berhembus kencang, menembus dinding pondok yang hanya anyaman bambu. Menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik, berpadu dengan lebat hujan dan raungan guntur. Api di dalam lampu badai bergoyang-goyang tanpa henti, menciptakan bayangan-bayangan besar dan bergerak-gerak dari Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Dan dia juga ngasih gue ini," ujar Shikamaru.

"Mana Tenten?" kata Ino berbarengan dengan Shikamaru saat melihat _sleeping bag_ Tenten yang sudah kosong.

Samar-samar terdengar auman macan. Dekat. Sedekat tangan Shikamaru yang memegang sebuah pedang pendek berkilat merah. Semerah mata yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu pondok yang terbuka sendirinya.

**TBC**

_Bogor, 10 Mei 2009 _


End file.
